Seto or Ryou? Hey it's your life?
by Wolfcub
Summary: Your a Yu-Gi-Oh character. How's your guy Seto or Ryou? I write 'um, you pick 'um.
1. pg1

So it's Friday.  
  
"Yeah, it couldn't get much worse for you now." Joey said, putting a hand to his forehead and running it through his golden locks. "Yep, sucks to be you." Tea smirked, holding her textbooks up and shoving them into her backpack. "Come on Tea, at least she'll get a good grade. She might not even have to do any work on it." Joey laughed. You sneered at this; cheating on such an important project wasn't the kind of thing you admit to, though you might just have to do nothing if your partner was Seto Kaiba. You bit your lip and said, "Whatever! I'm not going to owe that rat anything! I'll do my share! I'm not living under his boot!" You then stomped down the hall, running into Ryou. "What's wrong?" he asked in his gentle voice. "Oh, you know that HUGE project that's due in three weeks?" "The one with assigned partners?" "Yeah, well, I got Kaiba." You grunted. Ryou's eyes widened, "Sorry." He said, happier it wasn't him than anything. "Yeah, it sucks." You replied, once again sick of the subject. You stormed off towards the courtyard, seeking Kaiba. "Listen," you said to yourself, preparing to face him. "I'll research and you can build the project, and I'll type the report and you can check it." You stopped and nodded. "Good enough." You said, going into a run. Kaiba always left early and you wanted to bite the bullet and get most of the group stuff done this weekend. You stopped at the curb and waited for Kaiba's driver to pull up. After ten minutes you knew you'd missed him. "DAMMIT!" you yelled, stomping your foot and charging into the street. As you did you heard a squealing sound and all of a sudden you were hit. As you woke up you realized you'd been hit by the exact car you'd been waiting for. You felt someone brace your head in their lap and your eyes came back into focus.  
  
You see.  
  
"Ryou? Is that you?"pg.2 "Kaiba! What the hell are you doing here?" pg.5 


	2. pg2

Ryou? Is that you?  
  
"Ryou? Huh? What happened?" she groaned, feeling your legs throb. "You stomped into the street and Kaiba ran you down." Ryou said, wiping his face off a little. "You wouldn't wake up and." "Kaiba what?" you growled, feeling a new flame of rage inside you. You looked beyond Ryou and saw Joey ready to punch Kaiba out right there. "She should have been watching." Kaiba said coldly. You sneered but your expression faded as Ryou gently laid your head onto his folded jacket. He stood, shaking, but whether from tears or fury you couldn't tell, it was soon proved both. "You arrogant bastard!" Ryou yelled, taking a punch at Kaiba. It was the most surprising moment in your life, as Kaiba held his gut, kneeling on the ground, Ryou with tears streaming down his face, a look of hot rage in his eye. You just blinked and wished you could get up, and either get up and dance or run in fear. Yami, Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey were no less surprised by this than you. In fact, the entire student body was in frenzy around you, they were chanting either 'get up!' or 'kick him!'. You just didn't know what to think. Then Ryou went back over to you and, with the help of Yami and Joey, picked you up as best they could, trying not to move you to much and went to the nurses office. Ryou kindly offered to stay with you until the nurse decided what to do.  
  
You say.  
  
"I never knew you could hit like that!" pg.3 "Why did you do that?" pg.4 


	3. pg3

"I never knew you could hit like that!"  
  
"Gosh Ryou, you pulled a number on Kaiba!" you said enthusiastically. "He jus.I was sick of his talk I guess." He muttered, blushing and looking to the floor. You blinked and smiled. "Do you think we could trade partners for the project?" you asked sweetly. "Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes." You chanted in your head. Ryou looked up, a little distressed, "You want to be partners with Duke Devlin?" he sputtered. You twitched a bit at the thought, "That pervert!? Get real Ryou!" you screamed in your head. "No stu." you broke off remembering how sensitive Ryou could be. "No, silly." You said, smiling brightly. "Ok, good recovery." You told yourself. "I want to be your partner. After all this, I don't think I'd have a good working environment with Kaiba." You said, a sarcastic, and maybe a bit smug, smile crossed your face. Ryou beamed pride, "I did get him good didn't I?" he snickered. You laughed at this and forgot the pain in your leg. "So, when should I come over?" you asked. "What?" Ryou gasped. "Meet you? So we can go to the Library? For research? Geese, spaze." You said, pulling your backpack open and taking out your stupid school planner, "School Pride. Yay." You thought sarcastically as you saw that same old Domino High slogan. Most girls put their boyfriend's pictures on the front, but not you. No one had seemed worth your affection sense you moved here last year. For the most part it had been hell. But you had to deal with it anyway so whatever. "Noon sounds good." Ryou said, breaking our railroad of thought. "Oh, oh right! Yeah, noon sounds great. See you tomorrow!" "Bye!" he said sweetly, picking up his books.  
  
Turn to page 8 


	4. pg4

"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Ryou, what was that all about?" you asked as the nurse felt the pressure points on your leg. "Do you feel any pain dear?" she asked. "No, just a dull throb.' You replied, still looking at Ryou. "Well, you were lucky, just a few nasty bruises, but you'll be fine. But I would suggest you let this boy walk you home, it might be difficult due to the swelling you'll probably have." You groaned, great, another wound to show off. What was it with you and hurting yourself? Fall on this, trip on that, bump into that corner it's about sharp enough! You muttered a few curses to your clumsiness as you limped out. Ryou held your elbow as you moved down the stairs. "Whose idea was it to put the nurse's office on the top floor?" You spat as you struggled down the steps. As you put weight on your left leg it felt like you'd jammed your knee in to hard. "That lady is a quack." You muttered. "But she was a very polite quack." Ryou said sweetly, smiling impishly. "Sense when do you have anything bright to say?" you asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. He was the bearer of bad news and grim outcomes after all. "Sense it's you and not me who's getting the brunt of the misfortune." He smirked. You stuck out your tongue and he chuckled as you reached the front door. Thankfully, you only lived a few blocks down from the school. As you fumbled along you noticed a penny on the ground. "Ha. Could have used that a half hour ago.' You mused to yourself, sadly, you'd said it aloud and Ryou bent down to pick it up. He shoved it in his pocket and patted the side of his jacket pocket where the penny was now kept. "OK?" you said as he gave you a clever smirk. He then grabbed your elbow again and led you up your front step. You opened your bag to reveal, that your house key was gone. You could have sworn you had your key with you! "Oh crap!" you yelled, Ryou skipped up the step and asked you what was the matter. "I lost my key." You mumbled. 'That's it! Officially my WORST day EVER!" you screamed. Ryou backed away and quickly began a stream of apologies. You growled and spat that it wasn't his fault. He frowned and seemed to feel bad about your entire day. He sat down next to you and gave you his penny. "You can have my good luck if you want it." He said, sitting next to you on your stoop. You smiled, for some reason that gesture meant way more than getting a penny. Before you knew what was happening you rushed in and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. He flushed a hot red and you backed away. "I'm so sorry I." He scooted closer and gave you a gentle kiss, his hand moving up behind your neck, holding your face to his gently. His other held your hip in place.  
  
The End. 


	5. pg5

You See Kaiba.  
  
"Ka.Kaiba?" you groaned as you felt yourself loose consciousness. There was some red sticky stuff on your shirt and Kaiba was holding you firmly in his arms. "Wait! Don't." But it was too late; you couldn't see or hear anything. You felt yourself being lifted and placed in something. As it moved you felt a hand slightly touch yours, then all was gone and you felt nothing. "Are you awake ma'am?" a young voice asked you. "Wah? Who are you?" "I'm Mokuba. And you're in my big brothers mansion. Our personal doctors are treating you right now." He replied. To you, with your current vision, he looked like a giant black fuzz ball. "Um, ok?" you said as you heard a door open. "She's awake?" someone asked. "Yah bro, just now." The fuzz ball named Mokuba piped. "How long? How long have I been out?" you groaned. "It's about nine thirty, so about six hours give or take." The voice replied, a bit colder. "Wait a minute? KAIBA!" you screamed. "YOU RAN ME VOVER YOU." you broke off in the presence of the young fuzz head. Kaiba sneered and gave you an icy glare. You would have yelled more, had you not been feeling so weak. You leaned back and it became black again.  
  
It's so cold. pg.6 It's so hot. pg.7 


End file.
